Gali
Gali war die einzige weibliche Toa unter den sechs Toa Mata, die später zu den Toa Nuva wurden. Sie trug die Kanohi Kaukau, die große Maske des Unterwasseratmens. Biografie Toa Mata Vor Mata Nui thumb|Gali schwimmt im Wasser|left|150px Gali wurde vor über 90.000 Jahren vom legendären Artakha geschaffen, gemeinsam mit Tahu, Lewa, Kopaka, Onua und Pohatu, ihren Toa-Geschwistern. Gemeinsam wurden sie von Hydraxon trainiert. Ihr training kam ihnen zu Anfang etwas seltsam vor, sie mussten einen Energiehund bekämpfen, was Gali nicht schaffte. Eine weitere Aufgabe war es ihre Masken zu suchen. Gali´s Kaukau war ihn einem Baum, und sie bekam sie nicht. Hydraxon sagte den Toa, dass sie sich gegenseitig helfen sollen, und Gali fand Lewa, dessen Kanohi, die Miru im Wasser war. So halfen sich die beiden gegenseitig und bekamen die Masken. Danach lebten sie eine lange Zeit lang in Karda Nui, dem Herzen des Universums. Dort bekämpften sie Rahi, um die Av-Matoraner zu beschützen. Als alle Rahi besiegt waren, die Karda Nui bedrohten, tauchten die Avohkah in Karda Nui auf, die von den Toa Mata schnell besiegt wurden. Danach wurden die Toa Mata, inklusive Gali, von Tahu und Kopaka in den Codrex geführt, und sie erklärten ihnen, dass es ihre Aufgabe war sich in Toa-Kanister zu begeben und dort zu warten bis sie gebraucht würden. Dies taten die Toa auch und warteten dort lange. Als in Metru Nui Teridax die Matoraner und den Großen Geist einschläferte, sollten die Toa dorthin geschickt werden, aber es gab einen Fehler. Wegen dieses Fehlers kamen die Toa nie in Metru Nui an, sondern schwammen in ihren Kanistern einfach nur auf dem Meer umher. Bevor die Toa Metru und die Matoraner nach Mata Nui kamen schloss Vakama mit Teridax einen Pakt, in dem er verspach, dass er die Matoraner für ein Jahr in ruhe ließe. Als diese Jahr vorbei war begann er die Rahi zu infiziren. Daraufhin schickten die Turaga Takua los um die sechs Toa-Steine zu finden und sie nach Kini-Nui zu bringen, als er das tat landeten die Toa Mata auf Mata Nui. Mata Nui Die Suche nach den Masken thumb|Gali kämpf gegen einen Takea-Hai|left|150px Gali kam zusammen mit den anderen 5 Toa Mata in einem Toa-Kanister nach Mata Nui. Davor war sie in dem Kanister schon 1000 Jahre im Wasser gelegen. Gali landete in der nähe von Le-Wahi. Als sie ankam hatte sie ihr Gedächtnis verloren und wusste nur ihren Namen. Außerdem war sie in einzelne Teile zerschmettert und musste sich schnell wieder regenerieren. Kurz darauf traf sie die anderen Toa, die alle ihre Geschichte erzählten. Gali war mit Tahu, Pohatu und Onua einer Meinung, in Paaren zu arbeiten, während Kopaka und Lewa allein arbeiten wollten. Dann kam plötzlich ein Gewitter, das den Grund erschütterte und Blitze überall hin schickte. Es war ein Gewitter von Makuta selbst. Danach gingen die Toa getrennte Wege. Zuerst ging Gali nach Ga-Koro. Dort wurde ihr von Turaga Nokama erzählt, dass sie weitere fünf Kanohi-Masken finden musste und einen Makoki-Stein. Dann ging sie nach Le-Wahi. Dort rettete sie Lewa. In Le-Wahi fand sie ihre erste der fünf Masken, eine Miru. Sie benutzte sie um auf den Boden zu schweben. Dort wurde sie von Rahi angegriffen und verlor ihr Bewusstsein. Sie hatte eine Vision von Wairuha und Akamai. Sie wurde von Tahu gerettet und von ihm zu einem Treffen mit den Toa gebracht. Dieses wurde jedoch wieder von Teridax unterbrochen, der Rahi auf sie hetzte und ihre Kräfte gegen sie einsetzte. Dann teilten sich die Toa abermals auf um die restlichen Masken zu bekommen. Gali, Kopaka und Lewa gingen unterwasser um nach einer Maske von Tahu zu suchen. Dabei wurden sie von einem Tarakava angegriffen, doch konnten entkommen. Nachdem Gali alle Masken und den Makoki-Stein gefunden hatte, traf sie sich mit den anderen Toa Mata am Kini-Nui. Dort erhielt sie ihre goldene Kanohi und wurde mit den anderen Toa zu Mangaia geschickt, wo sie zusammen mit Kopaka und Lewa Toa-Kaita Wairuha bildete. Zusammen mit Toa Kaita Akamai bekämpfte Wairuha die Manas vor Makutas Versteck. Nachdem sie diese Wächter besiegt hatten, gingen sie zu Makuta und trafen dort die Schatten-Toa, die in dem darauf folgenden Kampf vernichtet wurden. Schließlich entdeckten sie Makuta in der Form eines infizierten Matoraners. Makuta griff die Toa an, welche versuchten, sich zu verteidigen, es aber nicht schafften. Dann griffen alle Toa mit ihren Elementarkräften an und besiegten Makuta. Die Bohrok-Schwärme thumb|Gali mit goldener Kaukau|left|150px Die Toa Mata gingen wieder an die Oberfläche und unter ihnen erwachten die Bohrok-Schwärme. Sie gingen nach Ta-Wahi und griffen dort das Dorf an. Die Toa Mata kamen rechtzeitig und Lewa und Gali erschufen ein Gewitter, das dazu führte, dass die Bohrok flohen. Davor hatten sie jedoch einige Bohrok besiegt. Turaga Vakama tauchte auf und erzählte den Toa Mata die Legenden der Bohrok, und dass sie von Krana gesteuert wurden. Sie müssten alle acht Krana von jeder Bohrok-Rasse finden. Daraufhin machte sich Gali sofort an diese Aufgabe. Gali fand schließlich alle Krana und traf sich mit den Toa Mata. Lewa fehlte und deshalb ging Onua nach Le-Wahi. Währendessen erzählten sich die Toa von ihren Abenteuern und als Lewa und Onua wieder da waren gingen sie in die Bohrok-Nester. Dort angekommen verschwand Tahu und die Toa Mata konnten ihm nicht folgen, da sie von einer Illsuion der Bahrag getäuscht wurden. Als sie das bemerkten verschwand die Illusion und sie trafen Tahu wieder. In den Bohork-Nestern fanden sie sechs Türen mit acht Löchern. In diese steckten sie die Krana und öffneten somit die Türen. Hinter den Türen verbargen sich die Exo-Toa Maschienen, die die Toa Mata nun anzogen. Dann begeneten sie den Bahrag. Sie erkannten, dass sie mit den Exo-Toa keinen Zugriff mehr auf ihre Elementarkräfte hatten und zogen sie deshalb aus. Dann griffen sie die Bahrag mit ihren Elementarkräfte an und schlossen sie in Protodermis ein. Dann fielen sie in Energiegeladene Protodermis und verwandelten sich in Toa Nuva. Toa Nuva Mata Nui Bohrok-Kal Die Toa Nuva gingen an die Oberfläche zurück und berieten sich dort. Sie beschlossen getrennt weiterzumachen, womit Gali überhaupt nicht einverstanden war, als Onua im ganzen Treffen nichts sagte, wurde sie sauer auf ihn, sah sich aber gezwungen alleine zu gehen. In Ga-Koro tauchte in der Zischenzeit das Nuva-Symbol von Gali auf. Unter der Erde erwachten derweil sechs Elite-Bohrok, die Bohrok-Kal, deren Aufgabe die Befreiung der Bahrag war. Sie teilten sich auf und stahlen alle Nuva-Symbole. Gali wollte die Bohrok-Kal daran hindern, schaffte es aber nicht, und deshalb holte Hahli, Nokama zur Hilfe. right|150px Gali überlebte den Angriff und Nokama erzählte ihr von den fünf Kanohi-Nuva, die sie nun finden musste. Zusammen gingen sie an die Naho-Küste und dort fühte Nokama Gali in einen Höhle (dieselbe, durch die die Toa Metru nach Mata Nui kamen) und sperrte sie dort ein. Gali fand dort eine Zeichnung an der Wand, und erkannte Toa Nokama. Dann sah sie zwei glühende Augen, die sie angriffen. Sie fand die Kanohi Kakama und benutzte ihre Kraft der Vibration um aus der Höhle zu kommen. Bald fanden Gali und Kopaka einen, sich schüttelnden Lewa, auf dem Boden von Le-Wahi. Gali setzte sich zu ihm und erzählte Kopaka, dass Lewa unter einem Schock litt, er sich aber bald wieder fangen würde. Dann erzählte Lewa den beiden davon, wie er versucht hatte Kohrak-Kal seinen Krana-Kal abzunehmen, dieser ihn jedoch zu früh entdeckt hatte. Dann folgten die drei den Spuren des Bohrok-Kal und fanden ihn schließlich, ihn Lehvak-Kal und Gahlok-Kal. Sie fusionierten in Toa Kaita Wairuha Nuva und bekämpften die drei Bohrok-Kal, diese verwandelten sich jedoch auch in ihren Bohrok-Kal Kaita Ja. Dieser war so stark, dass die Toa Nuva es nicht schafften Wairuha Nuva zu erhalten und auseinander fielen. Dann verschwanden die drei Bohrok-Kal. Ein Krana-Kal verriet den Toa, dass die Bohrok-Kal das Versteck der Bahrag schon längst gefunden hatten. Deshalb beeilten sich die Toa dort hin zu kommen. Sie schickten Lewa vorraus, und als er wiederkam erzählte er ihnen, wie gering ihre Chancen waren. Die Toa benutzten die Kräfte ihrer eingesammelten Miru und schwebten in die Bohrok-Nester. Dort unten benutzte Tahu, die ihm von Vakama gegebene Kanohi Vahi, um die Bohrok-Kal zu besiegen, sie wurden dadurch aufgehalten und die anderen fünf Toa sollten die Nuva-Symbole holen, dies ging jedoch nicht, da sich ein Schild um die Bohrok-Kal bildete. Dann kam Gali die Idee, dass sie all ihre Kräfte auf die Nuva-Symbole übertragen sollten. Das taten sie und überluden somit die Bohrok-Kal und sie wurden durch ihre eigenen Kräfte besiegt. Die Maske des Lichts Eine Weile später wurde Gali nach Ta-Koro eingeladen um ihrem Team bei dem Einweihunsspiel des Kolhii-Stadions in Ta-Koro beizustehen. Gali ging dorthin und traf dort Pohatu und Tahu. Sie begann sich mit Tahu zu streiten, doch Pohatu versuchte zu schlichten. Am Ende des Spiels ging ihr Team als Sieger hervor, und die Maske des Lichts wurde gefunden. Turaga Nokama übersetzte die Inschriften und Jaller und Takua wurden losgeschickt um den siebten Toa zu finden. Unterdessen machte sich Gali auf dem Weg nach Amaja-Nui und sah dort einen siebten Toa-Stern. Sie erlebte als einzige das erste Auftauchen der Rahkshi. Sie flüchtete ins Wasser und beobachtete, wie die Rahkshi nach Ta-Koro flogen. Sie kam früher als diese an und alarmierte die Wachen. Dann kamen die Rahkshi in Ta-Koro an und griffen Tahu an. Gali wollte ihn verteidigen wurde aber fast in den Lava-See geworfen, der Ta-Koro umgibt. Dann ging sie zu Hahli und bat sie darum die Ta-Matoraner zu evakuieren. Später kämpfte Tahu mit Leerahk und Gali wollte ihm helfen, sie schoss einen Strahl von Wasser auf den Rahkshi. Dann überzeugte Gali Tahu, dass es besser wäre zuerst den Matoranern zu helfen, da das Dorf sowieso verloren sei. Die beiden entkamen und Ta-Koro versank in dem Lava-See. Dann berieten sie sich mit Turaga Vakama, Tahu wollte alleine nach der Maske des Lichts suchen, doch Gali überredete ihn zur Zuammenarbeit. Lewa kam später nach Ta-Wahi und traf die beiden Toa. thumb|left|150px|Gali heilt Tahu Zusammen versuchten sie die Rahkshi daran zu hindern nach Po-Koro zu kommen. Gali wurde fast von Guurahk besiegt, doch Lewa rettete sie. Dann halfen die drei Toa Nuva Kopaka, der von allen sechs Rahkshi angegriffen wurde. Die drei gingen nach Onu-Koro. Dort begeneten drei anderen Rahkshi und trafen ihre Freunde wieder. Gali erlebte, wie Tahu von Kurahk´s Stab der Wut vergiftet wurde. Danach griff Tahu sie an und sie floh. Später schoss sie ihn mit einem Wasserstrahl ab und forderte ihn auf, sich zu erinnern wer er war. Kopaka fror ihn schließlich ein. Lewa, Kopaka und sie brachten Tahu wieder an die Oberfläche, wo sie alles tat um Tahu wieder zu heilen. Als sie ihre Elementarkräfte wieder auflud verschwand Kopaka. Die drei machten sich auf den Weg nach Kini-Nui. Dort kamen sie gerade rechtzeitig an, um zu verhindern, dass Jaller und Takua von den Rahkshi getötet werden. Auch Onua, Pohatu und Kopaka tauchten auf. Gemeinsam bekämpften die Toa die Rahkshi und triumpfierten. In diesem Kampf verwandelte sich Takua in Takanuva und ging alleine nach Mangaia um dort Teridax zu bekämpfen. Hahli ging als blinde Passagierin mit und wurde später von Takanuva wieder zurückgeschickt um die Toa zu rufen. Unten angekommen wurden sie von Teridax in seinem Versteck eingesperrt. In dem Kampf zwischen Takanuva und Teridax verwandelten sich die beiden in Takutanuva, Takanuva öffnete das Tor nach Metru Nui und die Toa, Turaga und Matoraner kehrten in die Stadt der Legenden zurück, wo sie von den Rahaga und Dume begrüßt wurden. Dann begegneten sie sechs Todesvipern, die sie allerdings besiegten. Danach riefen die Turaga die Toa zusammen und erzählten ihnen davon, dass Mata Nui im sterben lag. Voya Nui Als die Toa Nuva die Nachricht hörten, dass Mata Nui im sterben lag machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Voya Nui um die legendäre Maske des Lebens zu finden. Sie gingen in Toa-Kanister und erreichten so die Küste von Voya Nui. Dort angekommen wurden sie von den Piraka angegriffen. Gali kämpfte mit Hakann, der sie mit seinem Hitzeblick und seinen starken mentalen Angriffen außer gefecht setzte, als erste der Toa Nuva. Danach wurden den Toa ihre Masken und Waffen abgenommen und Zaktan befahl die Toa in den Vulkan Valmai zu werfen. Die Toa wurden gefangengenommen, doch durch den plötzlichen Ausbruch des Vulkans konnten sie entkommen. Dabei wurden sie von dem Matoraner-Wiederstand angegriffen, die dachten, dass die Toa noch mehr Piraka wären. Aber Balta tauchte auf und erklärte ihnen, dass die Toa Nuva keine Bösewichte waren. Sie halfen ihnen ihre Masken und Waffen zurückzubekommen und wurden von Brutaka besiegt. Später versammelten sich die Toa Nuva, Toa Inika, Botar und Axonn und besprachen wie es weitergehen sollte. Man beschloss, dass die Toa Inika nach der Maske des Lebens suchen sollten, die ins Meer gefallen war. Axonn erzählte den Toa Nuva, dass, falls die Toa Inika erfolg haben sollten, Mata Nui wieder schlafen würden und sie deshalb seine Erweckung vorbereiten sollten. Dazu mussten sie eine Schriftrolle zur Erweckung Mata Nuis von Metru Nui stehlen und die Aufgaben ausführen. Erweckung Mata Nuis Auf Metru Nui angekommen lauerten sie vor dem Großen Tempel in Ga-Metru. Gali und die anderen warteten den richtigen Moment ab und benutzten dann die Kraft der Kanohi Kakama um ihre Moleküle zum vibrieren zu bringen und so in den Tempel zu gelangen. Im inneren fanden die Toa die Schriftrolle und machten sich sofort an die Erfüllung der Aufgaben. Dazu begaben sie sich nach Mata Nui in die Bohrok-Nester und befreiten die Bahrag, deren Aufgabe war es die Insel von den Bohrok reinigen zu lassen. Danach mussten sie den Stab von Artakha wiederbeschaffen. Dazu gingen sie nach Odina. Dort kämpften sie mit dem Schattigen und Sentrakh um den Aufenthaltsort des Stabes zu erfahren. Er erzählte ihnen, er sei auf Xia. Dort sollten sie Roodaka töten. Die Toa Nuva gingen, und Pohatu brachte das Gebäude zum Einstrutz. Auf Xia fanden sie einen Tahtorak und den Kanohi-Drachen. Als sie Roodaka endlich gefunden hatten zwangen sie sie die Rahaga wieder in Toa Hagah zu verwandeln. Dann erzählte sie ihnen, dass der Stab von Artakha auf Karzahni war, und Icarax ihn hatte. Auf Karzahni angekommen fanden sie Icarax und verlangten den Stab von ihm. Dieser weigerte sich und besiegte alle Toa außer eben Gali. Diese sah ihre letzte Chance in einer Nova-Blast. Sie versammelte all ihre Elementare Energie und lies sie in einer Explosion frei. Dadurch wurde das gesamte Reich zerstört, doch sie fanden die Kanohi von Lhikan wieder. Aber Icarax gelang die Flucht. Die Toa konzentrierten sich daraufhin nurnoch auf ihre anderen Aufgaben. Gali ging nach Mata Nui um dort durch das Große Teleskop den genauen Standort des Roten Sterns auszumachen. Sie fand Mata Nui als Wüste vor. Als sie bei dem Großen Teleskop war entdeckte sie, dass im Roten Stern Leben herrschte. Wie auch immer traf sie Lewa und ging mit ihm gemeinsam zurück zu den anderen Toa. Diese wurden von Botar mitgenommen, an einen Ort, an dem sie sahen, wie der Stab von Artakha das gesamte Universum reparierte. Ein Matoraner kam und sagte, sie könnten jetzt nach Artakha. Dort bekamen sie ihre neuen Anpassungsrüstungen und wurden nach Karda Nui teleportiert. Als Toa Mistika Karda Nui Ankunft Die Toa Nuva landeten in Karda Nui und tauchten gerade rechtzeitig auf um zu verhindern, dass auch die letzten drei Av-Matoraner von den Makuta in Schatten-Matoraner verwandelt wurden. Die Toa Nuva teilten sich dann in zwei Teams auf. Das Team um Tahu wollte in den Sumpf gehen, um dort die Kanohi Ignika zu suchen, da sie den Verdacht hatten, dass sie in den Sumpf fiel, nachdem Matoro sie benutzt hatte. Die anderen drei blieben in der Luft um die letzten Av-Matoraner zu beschützen und zu verteidigen. Im Sumpf thumb|150px|Gali findet einen SchlüsselsteinIm Sumpf angekommen erkannte Gali, dass das Sumpfwasser seltsam war, und dass sie sich lieber nicht hineinbegeben sollten. Die drei Toa Mistika beschlossen sich aufzuteilen, da Tahu erhoffte, dass sie so die Maske des Lebens schneller finden würden. Während Gali durch den Sumpf flog fand sie in einer seltsamen Pflanze einen Schlüsselstein. Sie wollte ihn holen, doch sie erinnerte sich an die Erzählungen über die Morbuzakh, und ihre gefährlichen Pranken. Deshalb beschloss sie ihr Element für sich arbeiten zu lassen. Sie formte eine Faust aus Wasser, die auf die Pflanze einschlug und den Stein lockerte. Plötzlich tauchte Gorast auf, die sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte. Gali schoss mit ihrem Nynrah-Geist-Blaster auf Gorast, diese konnte sich jedoch dagegen wehren. Sie schlug zum Gegenangriff und wollte Gali mit ihrem Stachel das Licht aussaugen. Gali reagieret aber blitzschnell und fing Gorast in Ketten aus ihrem Nynrah-Geist-Werfer ein. Gorast konnte sich allerdings befreien. Gali versuchte Gorast abermals durch ihren Nynrah-Geist-Blaster zu besiegen, doch sie war zu stark, deshalb ließ Gali sie ihm Sumpf versinken, sie bot ihr allerdings Hilfe an, aber Gorast nahm sie nicht an. Sie versank lieber im Sumpf, als sich von einer Toa helfen zu lassen. Doch Gorast starb nicht, sondern tauchte wenig später wieder auf. Kurz bevor Gorast Gali besiegen kann wurde sie von Onua weggetragen und in den Sumpf geworfen. Die beiden flogen dann Tahu zur Hilfe. Am Codrex trafen sich die drei Toa dann. Auch die Makuta, Bitil, Krika und Gorast tauchten auf. Tahu beschützte sie durch seine Kanohi Hau. Zum Glück, für die Toa, fiel Chirox in diesem Augenblick vom Himmel und lenkte die Makuta so ab, dass die Toa Nuva fliehen konnten. Ein Av-Matoraner führte sie zu seinem Lager. Dort waren noch mehr Av-Matoraner und der, der sie dorthin gebracht hatte gab Tahu einen Schlüsselstein, dann erklärte er ihnen, was mit den Av-Matoranern passierte, wenn sie einen bestimmten Punkt in ihrem leben erreichten, sie verwandelten sich in Bohrok und wurden nach Mata Nui teleportiert. Dann versteckten sich die drei Toa in der Nähe des Verstecks der Makuta und Tahu erzählte ihnen von ihren Nuva-Kräften, dass sie ihre Elementarkräfte auf einen Punkt konzentrieren konnten und diese erst später freigeben konnten. Dies nutzten die Toa Nuva aus, sie wollten die Makuta dadurch irritieren, sie liesen sich aber nicht irritieren. Sie kamen dahinter und griffen die Toa an. Tahu sagte aus not, dass die anderen drei Toa aus ihrem Team schon die Maske des Lebens hätten. Bitil glaubte ihm nicht und sprach daraufhin mit Mutran. Dieser erzählte ihm, dass die Toa wirklich die Maske des Lebens hatten. Daraufhin waren die Toa so geschockt, dass sie flohen. Tahu beschloss, dass es besser wäre, wenn sie die Makuta von der Luft aus beobachteten. Dann sahen sie, wie sich die Makuta am Codrex versteckten und auf die Toa warteten. Durch einen Überraschungsangriff bekämpften sie die Makuta und Gali wurde von Krika weggetragen. left|200px Krika erzählte ihr was passieren würde, wenn sie es wirklich schaffen sollten Mata Nui zu erwecken. Energiestürme würden in Karda Nui herrschen, und er wollte ihr die Chance lassen zu fliehen, er wollte gnädig sein, sowie er bei Miserix gnädig war. Dann tauchte Takanuva auf und Krika verschwand. Die beiden redeten kurz miteinander und Takanuva holte eine Sonnenuhr, die zu dem Ort führte, von dem aus Mata Nui erweckt werden kann. Auf ihrem Weg zurück zu den Toa fanden sie Pohatu. Die drei flogen ein bisschen und fanden dann eine Horde Niazesk. Takanuva sah seine Einzige Möglichkeit des Sieges darin die seine Schattenkräfte zu benutzen. Deshalb glaubte Pohatu, Takanuva sei Teridax. Daraufhin stellte Gali eine Geiste verbindung mit Takanuva her, durch die sie sehen konnte, was er alles erlebt hatte. Sie sah die drei Universen, in denen sich Takanuva befunden hatte und bestätigte, dass er wirklich Takanuva war. Danach gingen die drei zu ihren Freunden. Dort teilte Tahu die Schlüsselsteine mit ihnen. Toa Ignika tauchte auch auf. Der Toa des Lebens erzählte ihnen von dem Countdown der Maske des Lebens und Takanuva erzählte ihnen von den Energiestürmen. Daraufhin beschlossen die Toa sofort in den Codrex zu gehen. Die Toa griffen die Makuta an, Lewa und Gali erschufen ein Gewitter, und durch die Verstärkung von Takanuva gelangen sie in den Codrex. Innen fanden Tahu, Gali und Onua den Ort, an dem ihre Toa-Kanister standen, als sie vor über 1.000 Jahren in Karda Nui waren. Onua bewegte einige Hebel und die Plattform bewegte sich nach unten, unten fanden sie die drei Powerflieger und Lewa und Pohatu folgten Antroz, der den Jetrax T6 gestohlen hatte. Währenddessen waren Tahu, Gali, Onua und Toa Ignika weiterhin im Codrex und lasen von dem Schlüsselstein ab, wie sie Mata Nui erwecken konnten. Dieser Weg dauerte aber zu lange, und so wollten sie Toa Ignika davon überzeugen sich zu opfern um Mata Nui zu erwecken. Dies fand Toa Ignika nicht gut, und er versuchte Tahu zu töten. Aber die Toa erinnterten ihn daran, dass Matoro dasselbe getan hat, und Toa Ignika tat es. Tahu gestand Gali, dass er sich an alle Details ihres früheren Lebens, vor Mata Nui, erinntert hatte und bat Gali um verzeihung, sie vergab ihm. Sie erkannten, dass sie die Powerflieger brauchten um aus Karda Nui zu fliehen. Tahu verlies daraufhin den Codrex. Gali beobachtete, wie sich Toa Ignika opferte und etwas in seine Maske gesaugt wurde, es war Mata Nuis Geist, von Teridax in die Maske verbannt. Gali hatte angst, dass die Maske beschädigt war und wollte sie nehmen, doch sie wurde von einer Explosion weggeschleudert. Onua führte sie dann aus dem Codrex und die Toa Nuva flogen auf den Powerfliegern aus dem Codrex. Sie erreichten den westlichen Ausgang gerade rechtzeitig, bevor Karda Nui völlig zerstört wurde. Dann machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Metru Nui. Teridax' Herrschaft Schließlich kam die Gruppe in Metru Nui an. Dume hielt eine Rede um die Toa zu ehren, die ihr Leben im Kampf gegen die Makuta gegeben hatten. Plötzlich kam eine kühle Briese auf und die Sterne bewegten sich. Sie formen die Kanohi Kraahkan und Teridax begann zu den Toa zu sprechen. Er sei der Boden auf dem sie ständen, und die Luft die sie atmeten. Teridax hatte den Körper des Großen Geistes, Mata Nui, übernommen. Dann führte Onua die Toa, Turaga und so viele Matoraner wie möglich in die Archive. Dort unten waren sie vor den Rahkshi sicher. Gali verschwand auf mysteriöse Weise, tauchte aber wieder auf. Dann führte Onua sie an einen sichereren Ort tief unten im Archiv. Die Matoraner sagten, dass es auf der Oberfläche der Stadr von Rahkshi wimmele. Die Turaga fanden einen alten Bekannten, ein intelligentes Rahi namens Krahka, und verbündeten sich mit ihm. Sie und die Toa planten, unterirdisch zum Meer zu kommen, zu entkommen und sich mit Toa aus anderen Ländern zu verbünden. Es gelang ihnen, ein Boot zu stehlen und bis nach Stelt zu kommen, wo sie ein Mitglied des Ordens von Mata Nui, Trinuma, trafen, welcher berichtete, dass Daxia, die Hauptinsel des Ordens, zerstört war, aber dass einige Ordensmitglieder überlebt hätten. Tahu dachte sich dann den Plan aus, an vielen Stellen des Universums gleichzeitig anzugreifen, sodass Teridax sich nicht um alles gleichzeitig kümmern konnte und die Kontrolle verlieren würde. Danach kehrte Gali nach Metru Nui zurück, wo sie sich versteckte und mit den anderen Toa über ein Rahi-Botschaftensytem Nachrichten austauschte. Alternative Gali Der Dunkle Spiegel Im Toa-Imperium wurde Gali nie eine Toa Nuva. Tuyet rief sie und ihre Toa-Brüder vom Kolosseum aus nach Metru Nui und stellte sie auf ihre Seite, indem sie sagte, man müsse die Bruderschaft der Makuta und die Dunklen Jäger vernichten. Gali leitete dann mit Karzahni ein Umerziehungszentrum in Ga-Metru. Bei der Rebellion gegen das Toa-Imperuim, tötet sie den Dunklen Jäger namens Primitiv, indem sie um seinen Kopf eine Wasserkugel bildete, sodass Primitiv ertrank. Danach erschuf Krakua, ein Toa des Schalls, eine Schallwele und zerstörte ihre Maske und Rüstung. Danach wurde sie von Ahkmou getötet. Maske und Waffen thumb|150px|Gali Mata von 2001thumb|150px|Gali Nuva von 2002thumb|150px|Gali Mistika von 2008Gali ist die Trägerin der Großen Kanohi Kaukau, die Maske des Unterwasseratmens. Als sie von Artakha geschaffen wurde, wurde sie mit Haken bewaffnet, die allerdings kein Teil ihrer Hände waren, sie halfen ihr lediglich ihre Elementarkräfte über das Wasser zu leiten und Klippen zu erklimmen. Durch den Sieg über die Bahrag verwandelte sie sich in eine Toa Nuva. Ihre Kaukau wurde zu einer Kaukau Nuva, die ihre Kräfte mit anderen Toa Nuva ihn ihrer Nähe teilen konnte. Ihre Haken verwandelten sich in die Aqua-Äxte und sie bekam Propeller, durch die sie noch schneller schwimmen konnte. Als sie von Artakha ihre Anpassungsrüstung bekam verwandelte sich ihr gesamter Körper und sie bekam einen Nynrah-Geistblaster mit Zielanzeige. Reale Welt *Gali Mata wurde Anfang 2001 veröffentlicht. *Gali Nuva wurde Sommer 2002 veröffentlicht. *Gali Mistika wird Sommer 2008 veröffentlicht. Quellen *Mata Nui Online Game *Mata Nui Online Game II *BIONICLE Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa *BIONICLE Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok *BIONICLE Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge *BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks *BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall *BIONICLE Legenden 2: Die Gefangenen der Grube *BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky *BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets *BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle *The Official Guide to BIONICLE *BIONICLE Encyclopedia *BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated * Comic 1: Die Ankunft der Toa * Comic 2: Tief in die Finsternis * Comic 3: Triumph der Toa * Comic 4: Die Bohrok erwachen! * Comic 5: Die Tahnok-Falle * Comic 6: Das Nest * Comic 7: Schrecken der Tiefe * Comic 8: Das Ende der Toa? * Comic 9: Streit auf Mata Nui * Comic 10: Kraftlos * Comic 11: Eine Frage der Zeit * Comic 12: Absolute Kraft * Comic 13: Der Angriff der Rahkshi * Comic 14: Die Ankunft von Takanuva * Comic 15: Geheimnisse und Schatten * Die Maske des Lichts - Teil 1 * Die Maske des Lichts - Teil 2 * Ignition 12: Reich der Angst * Ignition 13: Der Sumpf der Schatten * Ignition 14: Endspiel * Ignition 15: Mata Nui erwacht! * Ignition 12: Reich der Angst * Ignition 13: Der Sumpf der Schatten * Ignition 14: Endspiel * Ignition 15: Mata Nui erwacht! *BIONICLE: Die Maske des Lichts *Takanuvas Blog *Toa Nuva Blog *Herrschaft der Schatten *Der Dunkle Spiegel *Bestimmungskrieg Kategorie:Ga